The inventive concepts described herein relate to nonvolatile memory devices and to methods of writing data to nonvolatile memory devices.
Memory devices that store data using a resistance material include phase change random access memories (PRAM), resistive RAMs (RRAM), ferroelectric RAMs (FRAM), magnetic RAMs (MRAM), and so on. A DRAM or a flash memory may store data using charges, while a nonvolatile memory device using a resistance material may store data using a phase variation in a phase change material such as chalcogenide alloy (e.g., PRAM), a resistance variation of a variable resistance material (e.g., RRAM), a polarization characteristic of a ferroelectric material (FRAM), a resistance variation in a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) film according to a magnetization state of a ferromagnetic material (MRAM), and so on.